Recreation
by Ardent Sacrilege
Summary: Szayel rewards himself with a little recreational time with a certain Quincy Archer. Rated for: NonCon/PWP/Yaoi


Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kibo Tite I don't make any money from writing this.  
Pairing: Szayel/Uryuu

Author's Note: Another one I did for the kink~ Kinda got hard at the end, my brain started to drip again.  
Not much else to say other then..........PINK HAIRED MAN PORN YAY! *Ahem*

* * *

Saying he had hit the jackpot was an understatement. Szayel had been truly fortunate in his acquisition of both the Shinigami and the Quincy. They would make excellent research subjects, he could only imagine what kinds of ideas they could give him! In fact the Quincy was already giving him ideas of another sort. Szayel was not Ulquiorra. He wasn't the type of Arrancar that was above mixing work with pleasure. After all, did he not deserve some entertainment for all of his devotion and hard work?

Chuckling as he walked towards one of his 'experimental rooms' that he had stuck the Quincy in, he congratulated himself on his foresight of drugging the boy. Oh it hadn't been easy in the least and had seemed rather a pain at the time when reiatsu blocking restraints could have been so much easier. But even then it had been worth seeing the proud young man crumple to the floor, his expression one of pure disbelief. Szayel couldn't help but laugh at that. If anyone else were in his position he didn't think they'd be able to help but laugh either.

The Quincy was intelligent, brave, and especially delicious looking. And for now he was all Szayel's. Well.....he might share him later with Nnoitra. Now there was a true connoisseur of pain. Besides, it might be interesting to document the response the Shinigami gave if he saw his comrade being brutally violated by the Quinta Espada, knowing he could do nothing to stop it. Oh the possibilities!

The room he kept the archer in was like most rooms in Los Noches, completely and inescapably white. It was bare of all furniture save a stainless steel table that had been shoved to the back. And there in the middle was the Quincy, right where he had left him.

"Quincy~" Szayel mocked. The boy's eyes shot up to glare at him, but other then that he seemed unable of any other movement.

The Octava Espada flounced up to the helpless boy. With a smile he reached down and wove his fingers through the dark hair, then wrenched him up by it so he could meet Szayel's eyes.

"You know I wasn't sure this particular drug would work on you at first, it wasn't designed with humans in mind. But I must say I have outdone myself. Do you know what sort of genius it takes to create a drug that not only helps to suppress reiatsu but also restricts most forms of voluntary movement?" He let out a derisive laugh.

Frustration, fury, fear, and finally Desperation. All flickered through the eyes of the young Quincy in a heartbeat.

"As I thought, you're speechless." Having this much fun with an experimental subject was a wonderful perk. But it was about to get even better.

"The drug restricts most voluntary movement, but I won't be needing anything voluntary from you. No, I do believe your _in_voluntary movements will be enough to amuse me for now." The Espada brought his other hand to the waistline of the boy, slowly pushing the white tunic up to expose an expanse of flesh.

"Ah, now I do believe you are my type."

With that he tossed the Quincy down onto his back, once more meeting the cold unforgiving floor. Szayel knelt down between the boy's legs and began to tear off the offending articles of clothing that were covering up the bottom half of the gorgeous creature. He couldn't help but let out a whistle in appreciation. Pale, unmarked skin was by definition sinfully erotic.

The lewd scientist removed his clothes and carefully folded them, setting them aside so as not to get messy when they began. He made sure the Quincy could see his cock, how hard it was against his stomach just from thinking about what he was going to do to him. He also did this so that the Quincy would be sure to see the '8' tattooed to the underside of it.

"Scream if it gets to be too much, I do love to hear my work being appreciated."

Szayel positioned the head of his cock against the boy's puckered hole, bathing the area in his pre-cum as he decided the best way to approach the matter at hand. There was no warning, not even a tensing of the Octava Espada's muscles as he gripped the pale hips and was seated to the hilt into the unwilling Quincy's passage.

It was just as he thought, this would be the best recreational time he'd had in months. The pulsating heat around him was heavenly, even more so because it was accompanied by the boys involuntary screams of pain. Szayel looked up from where they were joined to see blue eyes misting, either trying not to cry or trying to block off the pain he was undoubtedly feeling. Grinning, he slowly pulled all the way back, wrenching a broken sob from his new research subject. He plunged in again, and with that began a torturously slow pace, wringing every sound he could from the body beneath him.

If he was going to do this though he was going to do it right. Even in his lust filled mind he was still at genius level. He knew it would be so much sweeter, so much more traumatizing for the boy if he could make him enjoy it even the smallest bit. Hopefully it wouldn't _completely_ break him. No big loss if it did, it might even be fun to toss him to the Shinigami afterward.

The boy's body didn't stand a chance when Szayel angled his hips to rub against it's prostate. His whole being shuddered under the scientist, eyes wide in shock instead of still being shut tight against the pain. That look was all Szayel needed to see to begin thrusting in again, hitting that special spot in the boy each time. This action of course helped by the fact that the blood slicking the boy's passage was making things go a little smoother for both parties. It was little surprise to him when he saw the Quincy's length begin to harden.

"You're actually beginning to enjoy this aren't you? What would your precious friends think if they could see you writhing under me like a bitch in heat while I fuck you silly?"

Szayel did love to get into people's heads, and it appeared to be working. No sooner had he said that and he the unmistakable glisten of tears running down the boy's cheeks. Slowly he leaned down to lick them off, reveling in the abject misery the Quincy was feeling.

When he felt he could feel himself at the edge he bit down harshly on the boy's shoulder, thrusting deeply as his orgasm raced through him. It took only a few tugs on the Quincy's as-of-then untouched cock to bring him off as well.

The scientist grabbed the remnants of the boy's clothes to wipe himself off. Then began to dress himself back to perfection, all the while taking in the wonderful sight that was his Quincy. He was still breathing heavily, splattered in cum with Szayel's still dripping out of him. The eyes though, it was those that were tempting the pink haired Espada to go for another round with the boy. They were full of such a cold rage. It was like looking at the heart of an iceberg.

"Don't worry Quincy. I'll be back to play with you later. I might even bring your friend with me next time." Not even bothering to look back Szayel began his maniacal cackling.

When he closed the door to the room behind him it gave a most satisfying click.


End file.
